


(Un)Comfortable

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Readerfic, bad writing i am sorry, pls do not read this oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine is very pleasant, just as you expected. But you didn't really expect him to ever cross paths with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I kinda cleaned it up a bit, and decided to just post it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You slowly scrutinize the area around you. You had found a nice bench near a fountain to sit on while looking at the scenery. The sun was lazily setting and a cool breeze danced in the air. A rather large structure seemingly out of place was in your direct line of view, an atrium to be specific. Not that you had really known what that was before. But you did now. For specific reasons.

Though you had visited here many times casually, it was a while ago that you decided to come out to this place again specifically, to pay some homage to a band you genuinely enjoyed. It hadn’t been a long time since a live band had made want you to sing along without reservation. Unfairly so, you couldn’t sing along to some of the songs, as they were out of your comfortable range.

Some petty frustration bubbles up in your throat and you internally flail a little bit. Thanks to that small outburst, you become aware of all the people around and your face grows hot. You refocus on your surroundings. A few children play loudly and happily around a fountain. Parents hug around children and point at things of interest.

You shyly glance at a lone couple laying in the grass. You swallow and look away at the pavement. You were becoming really flustered, why did you even look at them, oh no-

Suddenly, a pair of pitch shoes pat the ground just nearby. Your head gradually drifts up to see a very tall, lanky body. Dressed in all formal black, though he attracts no attention. But his eyes are vibrant and green and distracting from his entire face, which you note to be eerily familiar somehow.

It had become quite dark fast after dusk hit, but his irises still shine vividly when you make eye contact. He gazes right back at you in a curious way.

You can hear the tremble in your own voice as you attempt to speak, “Uh… uhmm… H-Hello?” You curse your affinity to being nervous in front of strangers. He must not have hardly heard you because his face moved in a strange way you couldn’t identify.

“You seemed to be bothered, ar-r-re you alright-t-aa?” The way he spoke was foreign, and his voice was so intensely warm and thick that it seemed to smother your ears in oil. Wait, that metaphor was definitely not a normal way to describe voice. Why did you think of oil? You considered this briefly before he gestured to you expectantly.

“What?” Oh no, what had he said? It was so awkward that you didn’t even listen to what he said after you zoned out. He repeated himself kindly for you, “Would you like to take a walk?” He extended a gloved hand towards you in a stressed but fluid movement. Something was definitely out of place here, and you couldn’t deny that it interested (and maybe excited) you.

Cautiously grabbing his hand, he assists in pulling you up from the seat. You wobble slightly after sitting so long, and his other hand lightly reaches around your back to steady you. You realize you are still holding his firm hand, so you hastily let go. His other hand moves down your side softly and and then brushes against your arm as he withdraws stiffly. You peer up at him and he looks at you expectantly once more. You nod and he begins to walk away in long strides.

 

\-  -  -

 

The Spine seemed to navigate these empty outdoor hallways with simple ease. His back was quite close to you now, as he moved wordlessly. He didn’t seem to mind that you fell behind his steps. You had since realized who he was and why he was so familiar. Small metal vertebrae subtly decorated the suit he wore, but they were a dead giveaway for you.

You cough restlessly and catch his eyes cautiously darting to you. He must be waiting for you to speak. He’s just as polite as you supposed he would be. You sigh loudly while catching up to his pace. He pauses for you momentarily, and then continues walking once more. You’re at a loss for words.

 


End file.
